Un día en la casa de la familia Infante García
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¿Cómo han estado? Ahora les hablaré del resto de la familia. Apariciones estelares de las mascotas Misifús, Katito, Antonieta, Pepe Luis, Luis Miguel, McCoy y Alfred F. Jones. AU humano/Gauken. Colaboración de RutLance -CrystalFairy.
1. ¡Buenos días a todos! :D

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? :3

Chema me felicitó cuando cumplí años, y me pidió un favor, el cuál apenas ahora estoy haciendo. ._.

Así qué, espero qué les guste este pequeño favor qué me pidió Chema. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Un día en la casa de la familia Infante García.<strong>

**_Capítulo 1: _**¡Buenos días a todos! :D

_¡Hola, mucho gusto! Me llamo José Vicente Infante García, aunque todos me llaman** Chente**, je, je, y pues, soy el menor de una familia de cinco hermanos, el "bebé" como quién dice, y bueno, pues, voy a contarles sobre mis hermanos y hermanas mayores._

_El mayor de todos nosotros se llama José María Itzae, y es hermano gemelo de María José, y pues ella es hermana gemela de Roberto... Momento, los gemelos son dos, no tres... veamos -Se rasca la cabeza- Ehm, ¡bueno! Empezaré de nuevo, con Chema._

_Chema, o José María Itzae, es el mayor de todos nosotros, él tiene los ojos cafés, cabello color chocolate, qué por cierto, lo tiene un poco largo y se lo sujeta en una pequeña cola de caballo para diferenciarse de Roberto, aunque Roberto está un poco más gordo qué Chema, en fin, ¿en donde estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Tiene la piel morena, mide 1.69 mts, y es bastante hacendoso y trabajador, ya qué le encanta cocinar, limpiar, cantar, lavar, planchar, y otros tantos quehaceres domésticos. Hasta parece mamá. Aunque por eso mismo, María José decía qué era gay, bueno, no precisamente gay, sino qué tenía volteado el calcetín y bateaba por el otro lado. Nunca entendía a qué se refería cuando era pequeño, pero Roberto me explicó un día._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Chente.- Le dijo un día.- A lo qué María José se está refiriendo, es qué Chema es gay.-

- ¿Gay? ¿Qué es eso?-

- ¡Roberto!-

- No comas ansias. Cuando crezcas lo sabrás.-

- Significa qué le gustan los hombres.-

- ¡Maria José, no le digas eso!- Gritaba mientras tapaba los oídos de Chente.- ¡Es sólo un niño!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Aunque al final de cuentas, fue mi mamá quién me explicó._

_En fin, ahora pasemos con María José. Ehm, ella... se parece a Chema pero es mujer, con sus leves diferencias. Casi siempre está de mal humor, o burlándose de la gente. Le encanta la comida muy condimentada o picante, o ambas, ni pa' qué errarle. María José no es como las otras chicas, qué se la pasan pintorrajeándose hasta parecer payasos, ni anda comprando cosas qué nunca usa en cada paso qué da, ni le da por su lado a nadie, a menos qué quiera que se larguen. De hecho, es más fuerte que Chema y Roberto, ni grita cuando ve ratones o cucarachas, sólo los mata y se deshace de sus cuerpos. Cuando está en desacuerdo con algo, te lo dice y si puede, toma cartas en el asunto. No se lo vayan a decir, pero me da un poco de miedo cuando se enoja._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- María José, hija.- La señora Infante le expresaba su punto de vista.- Me alegra qué quieras salir a divertirte como las jóvenes de tu edad, pero, ¿no sería más conveniente qué uses un vestido, o de perdido una falda bonita sólo por esta noche?-

- Mire, jefa.- Y alzó el dedo índice.- Es más fácil y cómodo qué Chema se ponga esas garras.-

- ¡María José, no digas eso!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_El qué sale en las fotografías del álbum de quinceañera de María José, en realidad es Chema, ya qué ella no quiso ni la fiesta, ni la misa, ni el borlote. Todavía me pregunto cómo es qué nadie se dio cuenta de qué era Chema quién usaba el vestido, y ella de traje. Aunque Roberto se hizo pasar por Chema esa noche._

_Y hablando del diablo, José Roberto..._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¡Sssssh!- Roberto le tapó la boca.- No seas menso, ¿qué no ves que si se enteran que tengo nombre de galán de telenovela, todos empezarán a molestarme llamándome Pepe?-

- ¿A poco no te gusta qué te digan_ "Pepe"_,**_ "Pepe"_**?- Le dijo burlona María José.

- ¡No volveré a salir nunca de mi cuarto!- Y el menor de los trillizos se encerró, tras dar un portazo.

- ¡Muchachos, a cenar!- Anunció la señora Infante.

- ¡Ahi voy!- Y Roberto bajó corriendo las escaleras.

- Debimos enladrillar la puerta cuando tuvimos chance.-

- ¡María José!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_A veces, María José dice que Roberto se porta como una nena, y no estoy muy seguro, por que se parece más a Chema, pero más panzón, aunque sume mucho la panza, y es muy mentiroso. A mí siempre me engaña._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- No comas ansias, _Mono Dorado_, orita regresa Chema del mandado. Mejor toma asiento.-

En lo que el rubio de abundantes cejas se sentaba, Roberto jaló hacia sí a Chente...

- Chente, debes saber que en Inglaterra, cada cierto tiempo, escogen al niño más feo de la generación, le ponen de nombre Iggy, y se vuelve la vergüenza de su país. Es malo cocinando y nadie lo quiere, y sólo será amado por la fuerza por algún francés desesperado por amor.-

- ¿¡En serio!?- Y se arrancó corriendo hasta donde estaba Arthur Kirkland, quien estaba visitando a su hermano, es decir, a Chema.- Hijuesu, Iggy, ya me contaron que lo escogieron como la vergüenza nacional por ser el más feo y que sólo un francés desesperado por amor es el único que lo amará por siempre, ¡qué lástima le tengo!-

- **_YOU WHAT!?_**- Y al ver la forma brusca en la que se puso de pie, Chente puso pies en polvorosa, en tanto Roberto se escabullía disimuladamente por ahí, y María José se partía de risa.- **_COME BACK, YOU LITTLE BRAT!_**-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Y desde entonces, la trae contra mí. Pero no hablamos de Iggy, sino de Roberto. Él se parece más a Chema que a María José, principalmente por que es hombre, aunque igual-igual, no es. Se la pasa en fiestas, vive pidiendo dinero prestado, se mete en broncas haciéndose pasar por Chema, en especial con las chicas, y es muy convenenciero. También le gusta comer todo lo que pueda gratis, o entre dos panes, y es muy amigo de un gringo que viene a comer muy seguido a la casa._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Gringo Loco?- Le preguntó María José mientras ponía la mesa.- ¿Ya te corrieron de tu casa?-

- Robert me invitó a comer, _**AH HA HA HA HA HA!**_-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Ahora les hablaré de mi hermanita Josefina Yantzin. Mide 1.65, tiene el cabello largo y suelto, color chocolate, su piel es morena, pero un poco más clara que la nuestra, y sus ojos son color café oscuros. Ella es como una de esas muñequitas, callada y casi nunca sonríe. Generalmente, nunca nos platica sobre cómo le va en la escuela, y no conocemos sus amistades, de hecho, creo que no tiene muchos amigas... o amigos._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¿Y cómo les fue hoy en la escuela?- Les preguntó el señor Infante a sus cinco hijos.

- ¡Pésimo!- Contestó de inmediato María José.- Van a organizar un baile, y quieren qué todos vayamos a fuerzas. ¿Acaso creen qué uno no tiene en qué perder el tiempo o qué tenga planes, o simplemente no se le pegue la regalada gana de ir?-

- A mí me fue bien.- Comentó Roberto tras qué María José abandonara la mesa.- Convencí a los maestros de qué nos dieran el día siguiente libre si todos asistían al baile.-

- Pues yo voy a ser parte del comité qué se encargará de organizar tanto el baile como decorar el lugar.- Suspiró apesumbrado José María Itzae.- Voy a llegar toda la semana tarde.-

- ¡A mí me invitaron muchas chicas a salir!- Exclamó contento José Vicente.- Pero sólo si consigo que Emilio me acompañe al baile. Aún me pregunto porqué yo tengo qué hacerlo, ¡pero todo sea por salir con una chica!-

- ¡Chócala, carnal!- Y chocó los cinco con Roberto.

- ¡Roberto!-

- ¿Y tú, Josefina?- Su papá le preguntó a su otra hija menor.- ¿Cómo te fue?-

- Bien.- Y se levantó de la mesa.- Ya terminé de comer, gracias.-

Y se retiró a su invitación, tras recoger los platos sucios...

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Y pues... La mera verdad, el mayor problema con ella es Chema. Miren, verán, lo que pasa es que Chema la consiente mucho, por que es su favorita, y eso, pues, cala. Y no solo a mi. Los que más se molestan son Roberto y María José._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

La familia Infante había salido a formar parte de un día de campo, pese a las protestas del señor Infante y los hijos mayores, quienes tenían en disputa un pequeño radio con baterías para enterarse de los pormenores de los partidos.

- Jefa, un favor.- Pidió Roberto al quedar fuera de la contienda en el momento que su padre impuso el orden quedándose con el aparato.- Récele a todos los santos que conozca pa' que ganen las gallinas, o vendrán en la tarde a rompernos las piernas a mi o a Chema.-

- ¿Y por qué las piernas? Roberto, ¿en qué problemas te metiste ahora?-

- Mi'jo, si quiere un milagro, rece usted.- La señora se dirigió a Josefina, quien estuviera cargando el mantel.- Finita, ayúdame a poner las cosas.-

La muchacha obedeció sin replicar, sin embargo, se tropezó con un juguete para cachorro que alguna persona dejara olvidado en el césped, por lo que cayó, con todo y mantel, al suelo.

- ¡Ah!-

- ¡Finita!- Ni tardo ni perezoso, Chema estaba ya del lado de su hermana, y le ayudó a incorporarse.- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Te duele algo?-

- Ah...-

- ¡Tu rodilla!- Exclamó al ver una diminuta irritación, y se apresuró a conseguir alcohol, un desinfectante, un paquete de algodón y un curita de un botiquín portátil que llevara consigo para ocasiones como esas.- No te muevas, orita mismo te curo antes de que se te infecte.-

- ¡Por todos los Cielos, Chema! ¡Ya enciérrala dentro de una burbuja antibacterial antes de que se le salgan las tripas!-

- ¡María José!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Y siempre terminan peleándose, menos Josefina, quien se limpia disimuladamente una lágrimita. ¡Pero siempre está metida en el borlote! En fin, tal vez por eso no nos cuenta casi nada._

_¿Quién me falta? Chema, María José, Roberto, Josefina... Ah, son todos, aunque cada uno tiene mascotas, muy diferentes, y nunca faltan los pleitos con nuestros padres por eso. ¡Claro! ¡Faltan mamá y papá!_

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Roberto, sé cuanto quieres a Antonieta, pero Misifús y Catarino ya le echaron un ojo, igual tu apá.- La señora le mostró los dos huevos que tenía en manos.- Así que alimenta bien a tu gallina, o terminará en caldo o mole de olla.-

- ¡No sea gacha, jefa!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Pero mejor hablo de eso en otra ocasión, digo, nuestros jefes son punto y aparte, y no se diga de los animalitos, que ya son como de la familia, pero en fin, todo a su tiempo._

_Ultimamente he soñado que estamos dentro de una enorme sala, donde se lleva a cabo una reunión muy inusual, ya que la mayoría está discutiendo, otros permanecen dormidos, y los demás platican por su cuenta. Lo gracioso es que todos los rostros son conocidos, y se llaman por países y no por sus nombres, qué curioso, igual que el juego de las naciones._

_Mis hermanos y yo también salimos en el sueño; Chema lleva puesta una camisa de manga corta a cuadritos, pantalón de mezclilla, botines de piel y un sombrero, representando el norte de México; aunque no lo crean, y yo mismo no lo creo, María José lleva un vestido largo, colorido, su cabello va trenzado con listones de colores brillantes, representando el sur de México; Roberto va de traje, planchado y peinado, con corbata y zapatos lustrosos, igual que un catrín, según el centro de México; Finita lleva un vestido muy largo, blanco, con flores bordadas, chanclitas de piel y un morralito tejido a mano al costado, siendo llamada el este de México, yo... Pues... Me dicen el oeste de México, y ando vestido con ropa de manta, una faja y un paliacate, no recuerdo bien, por que no me veo completo._

_No sé por qué sueño esto, y a veces se lo he contado a los demás, más todos me tachan de loco o chiflado. Y no sé por qué lo sueño, pero... Que mis hermanos y yo salgamos representando a nuestro país... Tal vez no sea lo más cercano a la realidad, pero somos hermanos, nos queremos, y aunque a veces discutimos entre nosotros, y nos peleamos todos los días, estamos ahì, tanto uno para el otro, avanzando juntos como lo que somos, una familia._

_Y, pues, se siente muy bonito. Amo a mi país, y estoy seguro que, aunque hoy las cosas no se vean muy bien, por no decir bastante mal, mañana pueden estar mejor. Así de simple._

- ¡Buenos días, mundo!- Exclamó Chente, tras despertarse, con alegría al abrir la ventana de su cuarto.- ¡Buenos días, México!-

**_Continuará..._**

- ¡Brr!- Se abrazó a sí mismo al sentir el aire helado.- ¡Hace frío!-

* * *

><p>Gente, este es Chente, el más pequeño de los Infante García. Y por lo tanto, otro OC de México. Sé que ustedes pensarán que son demasiados, sin embargo, mi hermana y yo pensamos de manera diferente, y creemos que está bien. Muchos usan uno, dos y hasta 3 OC de México, sin embargo, nosotras nos basamos en las distintas regiones del país, las cuales difieren una de la otra, tanto por sus tradiciones, recursos, etc.<p>

Para no hacer más largo el cuento, hemos decidido hacer este AU humano para mostrarles a estos 5 OC's como familia, para presentar en cada capítulo sus reacciones de acuerdo a las circunstancias, relatado desde el punto de vista de Chente, así que si ustedes desean saber algo en particular, no duden en preguntar o sugerir situaciones, y ahi veremos que nos cuenta el "bebé" de la familia.

- ¡No soy un bebé!

¡Nos vemos! :D


	2. Papá, mamá y el resto de la familia

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? :3 Pues bien, aquí estamos echándole ganas, de paso pido una disculpa por haberme enfermado en estos días. u.u Lo siento. :'(

En fin, aquí está otro capítulo, pero antes, pasemos a los reviewses:

**_~*~Teffy Uzumaki:_ **Ya teníamos tiempo con esta idea, en la cuál se presentaran a nuestros cinco_** OC**_ de México. Es verdad qué Chente es muy creído, o mejor dicho, ingenuo, esto se debe a qué en la actuliadad existen muchos mexicanos qué viven de las ilusiones de un futuro mejor, al grado de no ver la realidad tal y como es. Sobre Roberto, es parte de su naturaleza, no se puede hacer nada al respecto, y lo peor es qué está muy consciente de ello, usándolo para conveniencia el muy cínico. Respecto a Iggy y Francis, ya veremos qué pasa con ellos, para suerte de Iggy, no están en el mismo salón. Gracias por tu review y tus buenos deseos. n.n

**_~*~Yukikitsune:_ **Pues, un poco de ambos, ni para qué errarle. He aquí otro capítulo, y ya veremos qué pasa. n.n Gracias por el review. :D

**_~*~Danni:_ **Sí, Antonieta es una gallina. Con respecto a Arthur, a Roberto le encanta hacer enojar a la gente, y como Chente le cree todo lo qué dice, es uno de sus blancos favoritos. Respecto a la quinceañera, sus padres no se rindieron hasta qué se hizo la quinceañera, sin tener consideración. Pobre Chema. :3

Las canciones usadas aquí son para entretenimiento, y no para lucrar con ellas. _"Pobre del pobre"_ es del** Trío Los Delfines**. La canción qué canta Luis Miguel, el perico claro está, la conocimos por medio de Paco Stanley, ustedes saben, _"Qué lindo soy, qué bonito soy. Cómo me quiero. ¡Ah, ah! ¡Ah, ah! Y si me muero. ¡Ah, ah! ¡Ah, ah! Jamás te podré olvidar. ¡Ah!"_ Y la canción qué cantan Chema y su mamá, es de las **Hermanas Marimba**, un grupo ficticio, a no ser qué realmente hayan existido, de una de las 192 películas de Andrés Soler. Ahí les encargamos de tarea cuál es porqué nos interesa saberlo. :3

Bien, disfruten el capítulo. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Un día en la casa de la familia Infante García.<strong>

**_Capítulo 2: _**_Papá, mamá y el resto de la familia._

_¡Hola de nuevo! No sé si me recuerden o no, soy Chente, ¿ya se acordaron? Bien, en esta ocasión les hablaré acerca de papá, mamá y el resto de la familia, osease, a nuestras mascotas._

_Nuestro apá se llama Vicente Infante De la Cruz, trabaja en un taller mecánico reparando autos y camionetas. Es una persona seria y responsable, le gusta el fútbol, comer menudo todos los domingos y escuchar sus canciones favoritas a todo volumen._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- _Qué importa mi amor, si al fin pobre soy. Y es mi destino seguir mi camino sin luna ni sol._- Cantaba una tarde el señor Infante mientras hacía un crucigrama.- _Yo nunca lloré por ningún querer, pero me ha llegado hasta el fondo del alma tu cruel proceder._-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Lo único malo de mi apá, es qué se pone a platicar mucho. ._._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¡N'ombre, muchacho!- Le comenzó a decir Don Chente al muchacho de la taquilla.- El cine en mis tiempos, era cine de verdad. No como las películas de ahora...-

- Apá, la película ya va a empezar. Mejor platicas otro día.-

- Espérese tantito, m'ijo. 'Pérese tantito.- Y volvía a enfrascarse en la conversación.- Ahora sólo es pura violencia, sexo sin censura y temas muy morbosos e inadecuados. Yo cuando yo era joven...-

- ¡Ay, Dios! No voy a ver esa película nunca.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Y esa es la razón por la cuál ya no vamos al cine con papá, y rentamos películas de su gusto. Chema no se queja, pero él no es el resto de la familia. En fin, con mamá es diferente._

_Nuestra amá se llama Josefa Guadalupe García Soler, aunque a veces Chema la llama **"Mamá Lupita"**, no sé porqué. Ella trabaja como costurera, y según Roberto, es por eso qué José María es gay._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Lija, lijando y adelgazando. Ding, dong, dang.- Trabajaba en un bordado mientras oía la televisión, la señora Infante.

- ¡Mamá Lupita, ya terminé el bordado!- Le avisó con alegría José María a su mamá.

- Te quedó muy bonito, m'ijo.- Dijo tras revisar el bordado.- Ve y ponlo junto con los otros.-

Y en lo qué Chema salía de la habitación, María José se acercó a ella...

- Mamá, creo qué hay un serio problema con Chema.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Aunque nunca supe cuál era ese famoso problema. Pero ese no es la cuestión. Mamá es muy trabajadora, es menos seria qué papá, es a todo dar, y a fuerzas quiere tener nietos._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- María José, hija.- Y con esas, la mayor de sus hijas ya sabía a donde iba la conversación.- Tú eres una muchacha bonita, trabajadora, pero no tiene nada de malo qué salgas con muchachos de tu edad de vez en cuando.-

- Jefa, cuando me llegue el momento, yo sabré con quién casarme.-

- María José, no me quiero ir sin tener un nieto entre mis brazos.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Todos los fines de mes, se va a jugar lotería, a veces, regresa en un rato, pero en ocasiones, le toma todo el día, y siempre regresa con premios..._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¿Quién da como premio en las loterías una máquina para cocer salchichas y calentar pan de hot dogs?-

- No lo sé, mi'jo, pero mírale el lado bueno, Pepito no tendrá excusa de que no había nada para comer cuando se quede solo en casa.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_A todo le encuentra el lado bueno. Pero cuando es domingo, es de ir a la primera misa, sin falta, excusa ni pretexto._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Arriba, mi viejito, hay que ir a misa, o no hay menudo.-

- A ver qué día se enseñan Chema, o María José, a prepararlo.-

- ¿Dijiste algo?-

- Qué a Roberto hay que despertarlo.-

- Orita saco la regadera con agua fría. Usted no se apure.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Y Roberto pega unos gritos. Ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero nomás no. Y pos, a veces nuestros apás se agarran contando de cuándo se conocieron, lo cuál es una tortura para la mayoría de nosotros._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¡Ay, m'ijos!- Suspiró una tarde la señora Infante.- No recuerdo si les contamos de cómo nos conocimos su apá y yo.-

- ¡Acabo de recordar qué tengo que hacer la tarea con... ehm... Pancho, Berwald y... Elizabetha!- Y antes de qué dijera nada, ya estaba cruzando la puerta.- ¡Adiós!-

- Yo voy a lavar los platos.- Se alzó del sillón María José y escabulló hacía la cocina.

Josefina sólo agachó la cabeza, Chema se acomodó para escuchar mejor, y con Chente...

- ¿¡Otra vez!?-

- ¡Ay, Chentito!- Su mamá se echó a reír.- Si no lo hemos contado tantas veces. Todo comenzó una primavera...-

- Me voy a morir de aburrimiento.- Decía en voz baja y haciendo pucheros el menor de la familia.

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_¡Es la verdad! Lo cuentan tantas veces qué caigo dormido, lo peor es qué Chema me despierta para seguir oyendo. DX Empiezo a creer qué María José y Roberto se escapan cada vez qué lo cuentan._

_Y pos, ésos son nuestros apás. Por lo qué ahora les hablaré del resto de nuestra familia, osease, nuestras mascotas._

_Chema tiene una gata llamada Misifús, es una gata de muchos colores, le encanta ronronear, echarse a dormir, y por alguna extraña razón, siempre anda trayendo cosas a la casa. No sabemos de donde las consigue, pero las trae. Nuestra amá les ha preguntado a los vecinos, pero dicen qué no se les ha perdido nada. Raro._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Uno de estos, Misifús.- Agitaba un billete de cien pesos frente a la gatita.- Traite uno de éstos a la otra.-

- ¿Meow?-

- ¡Roberto!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_María José tiene un gato negro de ojos amarillos. Se llama Catarino, pero le decimos Katito. A diferencia de Misifús, ése no se deja agarrar por nadie._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¡Katito!- Se le acercó Chente un día.

Siseó el gato, mostrando sus colmillos y erizando todo su pelo por completo...

- ¡Mamá!-

- Chente, no andes molestando a Katito.- Lo regañó la señora Infante.

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Sólo a mamá y a María José no les hace nada. ¡Méndigo! Bueno, pos Roberto ha tenido, no una, sino varias gallinas y un gallo, y a todas les ha puesto de nombre Antonieta, y al gallo, Pepe Luis._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Un día, Pepe Luis empezó a volar, y llegó hasta la cima de un poste de luz...

***ZAP***

***BOOM***

- ¡Estalló el transformador!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Y estuvimos sin luz por tres días. Cuando cambiaron el transformador, ahí estaba el gallo de Roberto bien frito, ¿cómo le hizo para subirse allá arriba? Ahora, pasando con Antonieta, Roberto ha tenido a varias, ya les viven pasando de cosas._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¡Gato malo!- Usando un matamoscas, Roberto le soltó un golpe a Katito.- ¡No molestes a mi Antonieta!-

Y en venganza, Katito atrapó a la pequeña pollita, a la que devoró sin piedad, y cuando terminó, escupió el pico y las plumas a los pies de Roberto...

- ¿Antonieta? _**¡NOOOOOOOOO!**_-

- ¿Quién te lo manda? Por baboso.- Le dijo María José cargando al gato.

- ¡María José!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Y las otras Antonietas, pues, han muerto de cada manera, electrocutadas, aplastadas por un libro, cayendo derechito al asador... Y pues, la Antonieta que perdió recientemente no fue por un accidente, por así decirlo._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¡Mira Chema! Antonieta puso huevos!-

- ¡Qué bueno! ¿Cómo los hacemos? ¿Con machacado, revueltos o estrellados?

Y si no se hubieran desayunado los ocho huevos que puso, mamá Lupita no hubiera hecho caldo para cuando regresaron de la escuela...

- ¡Qué rico! Huele a caldo de pollo.-

- Muchachos, necesito hablar con Pepito.-

- ¿Y ahora yo qué...?-

- Mira Pepito, tienes que entenderlo.- Al ver la expresión que puso Roberto al imaginar lo que venía, la señora le dio un par de palmaditas al menor de los trillizos.- Quedamos en que, si Antonieta no ponía huevos, se iba derechito al caldo o al mole. Y con este clima, se antoja más el caldito.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Y se encerró a llorar a su cuarto, tampoco quiso comer, y qué lástima, por que a mamá le quedó resabroso el caldo. Y pues, como nos remordió la conciencia cuando María José le llevó una foto del caldo para que la pusiera en su álbum de fotos de gallinas, Chema y yo le conseguimos a una nueva Antonieta, y hasta le pusimos un moñito._

_Total, Josefina también tiene una mascota, un perico huasteco, de esos que tienen la cabeza amarilla, amarilla. Nomás nos cayó de repente, mejor dicho, a Finita._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

El ruido del cristal rompiéndose la puso en alerta, más se pegó contra la pared al distinguir que, lo que entró por la ventana, era un loro que volaba sin rumbo por todo el cuarto, y tras chocar varias veces, cayó en un cesto de ropa...

Sin perder ni un segundo, Josefina le aventó una prenda encima al ave, y bajó el canasto con rapidez, dejándolo en medio de la sala...

- Finita, hija, ¿qué fue ese ruido que se escuchó?-

Y entonces, el perico emergió de entre la ropa...

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Le preguntamos a los vecinos si alguno había perdido a un perico, pero nadie nos pudo dar razón, y no faltaron a los que **"de repente"** se les perdió su perico, pero al final se lo quedó Josefina, y le decimos Luis Miguel... Aunque no estoy muy seguro por qué. Quizá sea por que de repente se aloca y empieza a cantar._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Que lindo soy, que bonito soy, cómo me quiero.-

- ¡Ya me tienes harta con tu _***MYU***_ canción!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_O si tienes un secreto, olvídate, por que es seguro que lo contará._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Algunos de los compañeros de María José estaban realizando un proyecto para una clase, cuando Luis Miguel les hizo compañía en la sala...

- Gilbert tiene buenas pompas.- Dijo de repente el ave.

- ¿Ah?- Alzó una ceja el aludido, un albino de ojos rojos.- ¿Qué dijo?-

- **_¡NADA! ¡NADA!_**- Gritó de repente, y completamente rojo del rostro, José María Itzae.- **_¡NO DIJO NADA!_**-

- Ah, Gilbert tiene buenas pompas.- Volvió a repetir el perico.- Muy buenas, muy buenas.-

- ¡Chema!- Lo regañó María José.- ¿Qué cosas le enseñas a Luis Miguel?-

- **_¡YO NO LE ENSEÑÉ NADA!_**- Se defendió.

- Incluso las aves perciben cuán asombroso soy, qué desarrollan el habla para expresarlo. Kesesesesese.-

- ¡Oh, por favor!-

- Cotorrito, cotorrito.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Pero sólo lo encerramos en su jaula cuando viene Iggy._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Una tarde, tanto Arthur como Francis, habían ido a la casa de los Infante García, ya qué debían terminar tanto un trabajo, así como una exposición...

- Bloody hell, no puedo creerlo!- Se quejaba el inglés tras revisar nuevamente el reloj, y ver qué aún no llegaba el miembro del equipo.- Uno tratando de ser puntual para cumplir con el trabajo, y esos malditos se han de estar burlando, diciendo _"Sí, vamos a llegar tarde, sólo para molestar a Arthur."_-

Mientras seguía despotricando, Luis Miguel, qué estaba fuera de su jaula, se aproximó sigilosamente a la silla en donde estuviese sentado el rubio de ojos verdes, y comenzó a trepar por la pata trasera de la silla...

- ¡Ay, Tejón amarillo!- Le dijo Chema tratando de calmarlo.- Ya sabes cómo es Don Rigo.-

- ¡Razón de más para estar molesto!- Y no sintió cuando el loro se le subió al hombro.- ¡Él siempre exige qué uno dé lo mejor, sólo para no esforzarse! ¡Ya quisiera yo...! **_¡AAAAAAAARGHT!_**-

Iggy comenzó a agitar la cabeza, tratando de quitarse de encima a Luis Miguel, quién lo tenía bien prendido de la oreja...

- **_YOU BLOODY...!_**-

- ¡Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!- Se echó a reír Francis.- Mon ami, quién fuera esa verde avecilla para morder una de tus orejas.-

Y el perico le contestó...

- Ahí está la otra, ¡arráncate!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Aunque hay veces qué se nos olvida guardarlo. Pobre Iggy, me da un poco de pena. Ya qué._

_Y ahora, sólo falta mi perrita, McCoy, es una boxer, aunque no la he visto ponerse los guantes ni nada parecido. Me la regaló Ritchie, quién es el hijo de un primo segundo, o tercero, no estoy muy seguro qué número era, de parte de papá. :D_

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Chente, ¿qué McCoy no es nombre para un perro?-

- ¡Así es!- Le contestó emocionado Chentito a su papá.

- ¿Entonces porqué le pusiste ese nombre a la perrita qué te trajo Ritchie?-

- Roberto me dijo.-

**~*~Flashback del Flashback~*~**

- Chente, las perritas boxers cambian al crecer. Se vuelven machos.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback del Flashback~*~**

- ¡Ah, qué m'ijo este!- Se llevó una mano a la frente el señor Infante.- Vas qué vuelas a repetir año.-

- ¿Año de qué?-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_McCoy es muy obediente y cariñosa, según Ritchie me contó qué era la hermanita de Charlie, un perrito golden retriever qué le regaló a un amigo para qué no se acercara a Wellington. De hecho, esta vez no quedó mucho tiempo porqué tenía qué regresar con Wellington. A lo mejor es su pecesito, ¡qué nombre tan gracioso para un pez!_

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¿Ya se va Ritchie?- Preguntó Chente mientras se despedían del muchacho pecoso de cabellos castaños.- ¿Porqué?-

- Es que no quiero dejar tanto tiempo solas a mis hermanitas.- Y esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras le brillaban los ojos.- Además, mi querido Wellington me está esperando. Y tengo qué llevarle de comer. ¡Ah, Wellington!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Y casi se quedaron callados cuando se fue, de seguro estaban muy tristes por la partida de Ritchie. Pero bueno, otro qué parece mascota es el Gringo. Digo, no es qué sea nuestra mascota, pero siempre viene a comer, juega un rato y luego se va. Y siempre se pone como le hace Misifús, cerca de Chema o María José._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- C'mon, Joseph! Or you, Mary!- Alfred F. Jones, se trepaba sobre José Marí, después de cenar, para tratar de llamar su atención.- Let's go to the movies!-

- ¡Ay, muchacho!- Empezó a decir el señor Infante.- El cine ya no es como en mis tiempos. Verás.-

Y antes de qué nadie dijera nada, todos, incluyendo a mamá Lupita, corrieron dejando a Alfred a la merced de Don Chente...

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Pero, ¿qué se le puede hacer? Son parte de la familia._

**_Continuará._**

* * *

><p>Lo del pollo sí ocurrió en nuestra colonia, el transformador ya estaba en las últimas, y el gallo le dio el golpe de gracia. Lo chistoso es qué no le pasó nada al animalito.<p>

Sobre Luis Miguel, elegimos el nombre en honor al perico qué salía en la serie_ "Hasta qué la muerte nos separe"_ con Jorge Ortiz de Pinedo, y le iba al América, siendo qué la familia le iba al Necaxa.

A la perrita de Chente se le llamó así, McCoy, en honor a una perrita chow-chow qué nos regalaron de niñas.

El golden retriever, para los qué nos conocen en Facebook, es el mismo qué aparece en el **Extra** _"Lil' Charlie"_, un gift-fic dedicado a Dako. :v Sí, ese qué se pelea por el amor de Wellington Addams.

¡Nos vemos! ;D


End file.
